my dangerous saviour
by Ookami Otome
Summary: this is a one shot with hibari and an oc i made up, its set in the tyl universe.setsu is in a difficult situation who will save her from her worst nightmare


I had always admired him from afar, I had never approached, never got close, but still I loved him after all he was the one who had saved me but even before that I had fell in love with him back when we were both students at Namori middle. The one who would always be there just when I needed him 'although I never knew how he always just showed up', I remember yesterday night when he had saved my life and possibly me experiencing something else, it was a cool and breezy night and I was on my way home.

***flashback**_*****_

_I was walking home, it was late the light from the lamp post being the only source of light, I shivered the breeze icy cold. My pace was quick and steady as I made my way home to my empty dark parents had died when I was younger, I was sad at first but I learned to live alone. " hehe hey there cute what are you doing out so late" I heard a voice slur behind me, I quickly turned my head to see a gang of men behind me, there leader who was in front had a bottle in his hand and a large smirk plastered on his face. _

_I quickly turned knowing that something bad was going to happen if I decided to stay any longer, I walked my pace quickening with every step, the sound of footsteps behind me. I finally broke out into a run my footsteps heavy as I ran, I felt something grab my wrist I was yanked back to come face- to – face with the leader of the group his breath heavy with the smell of alcohol a smirk plastered on his face. I watched as the others followed his movements and I realized I was boxed in "now, now why ever did you run my little robin? All we want is a bit of fun dear" he said his voice slurred and husky, his breath fanning over my face. I felt my knees shake ' what do I do, what do I do' I knew I was done for there was no way I couldn't escape, "ahh" I gasped as I was forcefully pushed into the wall .I felt something wet trail across my check going down to my neck, a hand rested on my thigh moving up and down._

_Tears flowed from my eyes, sobs coming out shrill cry's erupting from my throat , a hand came up to my mouth causing my noises to become muffled I felt the man that was now nipping at my neck say "if you don't shut it right now I will kill you this instant got it" he said his voice deep with threat, for emphases he bit down on my neck, drawing blood, a shrill cry of pain erupting from my throat, but the noise was muffled by the hand that covered my mouth. More tears streamed down my face, my eyes closed shut. I felt him move from my neck now slowly unbuttoning my top button by button, I heard him chuckle. My knees shook 'I'm scarred please someone help' but I knew it was hopeless no one would save me, no one cared._

_At that moment I felt the man's body being yanked away from me the shrill screams as I heard the sounds of fighting, finally I heard the sound of bodies hitting the floor, I finally decided to open my eyes, once I did my eyes widened at the sight in front of me, for there stood kyoya hibari standing over the men who had just attacked me, steal _

_Steal tonfa's in hand, I watched as he slowly turned to face my tears where still streaming down my face but right now I didn't care about that the hibari kyoya just saved my life, I watched as he approached me his steal grey eyes sharp as he made his way over, my eyes never left his. He finally reached me his eyes rested on my tear stained face "hm what are you doing out so late, herbivore" he said his voice cold threat behind his words, although I had no I idea what I had done wrong. I watched as he slid of his jacket to his tux, throwing it around my shoulders "now you should get home before I bite you to death, it's late and you've already caused enough trouble" he voice was still cold but I could sense he had good intentions behind his words._

_I went to move from my place against the wall, but my legs shaked and gave out on me causing me to fall forward, I closed my eyes waiting for the impact of the cold hard floor but it never came, I finally opened my eyes to notice that someone caught me, that someone being hibari. I looked up to find hibari's grey eyes staring at me; I felt a blush grace my cheeks. I quickly steadied myself pushing away from hibari; I looked at him to find him still glaring " Im soo sorry hibari- san I didn't mean to It just my legs felt weak, I couldn't walk…." I stopped right there because I felt an evil aura coming from where he stood. "if you don't shut up, ill bite you to death" he said I felt a shiver go up my spine and I immediately shut my mouth 'he hadn't changed much over these past ten years, he was still the man who would bite people to death if they dare step out of line'._

_I watched as he turned on his heel walking away, I stood there not knowing what to do. I watched as he stopped suddenly quickly turning back his pace quick 'shit I I'm dead, Im screwed goodbye world' I flinched closing my eyes waiting for the impact of his tonfa but it never came, I gasped when I felt someone pick me up, my eyes flying open, to find hibari was the one who had picked me up. He looked down at me his glare saying 'say anything and I'll bite you to death' knowing that I kept quiet, he started to walk and I freaked out my arms flying up wrapping around his neck for support._

_He didn't do anything to stop me he just kept walking; being so close to him I was able to fully take in how handsome the man was. His jaw was defined, his eyes grey like the storm clouds you see in the sky, the eyes you could find yourself lost in; his silky black hair that blowed In the breeze, his broad shoulders that showed he was a man, strong arms that held me to him and that could aid him in biting someone to death. He must of felt my gaze on him because his head turned his eyes meeting mine, I felt my cheeks heat up as I averted my eyes from him._

_We continued walking for countless minutes; the air was cold making me shiver slightly. We finally reached what looked like a temple, we were walking straight for a wall, I started to freak out wondering what he was doing, but as soon as we reached the wall I closed my eyes waiting for us to crash into the wall, but when I had waited long enough, nothing had happened I opened my eyes to find that we were now walking down the halls of a traditional Japanese house the rice paper walls were beautifully decorated the wood floors where shiny, and looked new._

_We turned through different halls until we came to a door; hibari slid the door open with his foot, walking inside. He dropped me on the bed that was in the room, once he had dropped me on the bed he glared down at me "you can stay here for the night, don't cause trouble or I'll bite you to death" after he had said that he walked out of the room slamming the door behind him._

_***flashback end***_

And that leaves me in my current position sitting on a bed at hibari's house, my eyes scanned the room it was rather large the wallpaper was the same as in the halls, the sheets on the bed were soft to the touch. I fell back on the bed my head hitting the pillow, my eyes becoming heavy as sleep began to consume me. Finally after several minutes I had finally going to the land of dreams, my dream replaying the events that had happened earlier only this time hibari never came to save me.

I woke up in a jolt a scream erupting from my throat at the horror that was my dream, I heard the door slam open, hibari stood there tonfa in hand a murderous look in his eyes. I looked at him my eyes wide as saucers, was he hear to hit me? Kill me? I watched as he walked over to me his tonfa now lowering down to his side. Once he had reached me his cold voice hit my ears "what happened?" I shivered his voice didn't hold any threat nor any intent of hurting me I decided to answer him so as not to cause any trouble. "I had a nightmare, it doesn't matter anymore though" I looked down to my hands that were grabbing at the sheets my knuckles where white from how tight I was holding onto them.

I felt a hand grab my chin making me turn and face hibari, his eyes were now softer than before a small smile graced his lips 'and it was so small even I had trouble noticing it'. " it's not nothing" he said his voice smooth, "now tell me, what happened in the nightmare or ill bite you to death" he said 'hehe that was so like hibari' I watched as his sat on the bed across from me his eyes level with my own. I told him about my nightmare his face twisted and turned with each word I uttered. Once I was finished he grabbed my chin his lips meting mine I a fierce kiss, I was shocked but gradually I let my eyes close finally returning the kiss.

After a couple of seconds we pulled away from each other finally needing air, I opened my eyes looking at hibari who's eyes were now softer than before his smile a little more evident than before "your mine now, you know that" he said as a smirk graced his lips, I felt myself blush at the comment but I replied "of course, I wouldn't let you get away with just kissing me and not expect something in return" I said as I smirked. I watched as he leaned forward his lips close to my ear, I felt him nibble on the lobe I felt my face go red "well, then you know you can't escape me know you're stuck with me" he whispered his voice husky. I nodded slightly not knowing what to say.

I heard him chuckle as he pulled back, his lips met mine in a quick kiss, he then let his arms wrap around my waist dragging me down onto the bed "now go to sleep" he said, I smiled lightly but then I felt his breath hit my ear "if you wake me up, ill bite you to death" he said his voice husky as he bit my ear for emphases then moving to my neck biting down on it leaving a mark. " there know everyone knows you belong to me" he said with a smirk pecking my forehead as his arms tightening around me. "Good night hibari" I said a smile gracing my lips as I closed my eyes I heard a faint "goodnight Setsu".

My dangerous beautiful saviour and my love


End file.
